Silence ! Souffrance
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: On raconte que quand on sauve la vie de quelqu'un d'une mort certaine sa vie vous appartient. James le sais. Violence, viol, relations sexuels entre garçon, slash… Tout cela est au programme de cet OS. Si ça ne vous plais pas ne lisez pas la suite.


Avertissement : Violence, viol, relations sexuels entre garçon, slash… Si çane vous plais pas ne lisez pas la suite.

Disclaimer : Personnages et décors à Jk Rowling , seule l'histoire est de moi.

Sénèque a dit : « Les misères de la vie enseignent l'art du silence. »

OoO oOo OoO

« Snape,

Retrouves-moi à la salle sur demande à 20h30.

JP.

Ps : Décrasses-toi un peu avant de venir. »

Severus avait reçu ce mot en métamorphose, et n'avait déchiffré l'écriture de Potter, avec un frisson de dégoût, qu'une fois les cours de la journée terminée. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qu'il contenait de toute façon. Seuls les commentaires mesquins changeaient et parfois l'heure du rendez-vous. Il n'avait même pas jeté un œil vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des lions, il savait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, ce n'était pas une question, mais bien un ordre, et Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait donc pris une longue douche durant laquelle il avait consciencieusement nettoyé chaque parti de son anatomie ainsi que ses cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne se rebellait plus contre les directives de Potter sans parler du fait que Binss lui avait mis une colle pour samedi prochain, jour de sortie à Près-au-Lard et qu'il serait suffisamment énervé sans que le serpentard n'ait besoin d'en rajouter. Il enfila le boxer rouge, avec un lion rugissant dessiné sur la fesse droite, que Potter lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il n'avait encore jamais porté, sous sa robe, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant et entra. James était déjà là, semblant l'attendre, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, confortablement assis dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Severus claqua légèrement la porte derrière lui, attirant l'attention du griffon sur lui.

-Tu es en retard. Le salua James d'un ton las qui le fit frissonnait de peur. Il n'était pas en retard, il le savait et James aussi d'ailleurs. Cette remarque n'était qu'une excuse pour légitimer sa brutalité prochaine, pas qu'il ait réellement besoin de se justifier…

-Excuses moi James, je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps sous la douche. Répondit doucement Severus avec toute l'humilité dont il pouvait faire preuve, en serrant les poings dans les replis de sa robe face au sourire railleur de James. Potter adorait tellement le voir s'humilier devant lui. Et lui, lui, il était trop lâche pour se révolter, il ne connaissait que trop les conséquences d'un tel acte.

Il s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce en lançant autour de lui un regard dubitatif. C'était le décor de leur 'premier rendez-vous' se souvint Severus, James habituellement se contentait de faire apparaître un lit.

-J'étais nostalgique de notre première fois. Se contenta d'expliquer James patiemment en remarquant le regard interrogatif du vert et argent. Tu te souviens Severus ?

Le dit Severus retint difficilement un reniflement méprisant. S'il se souvenait ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir dire non, mais le souvenir de cette sinistre soirée resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

oOo Flash-back oOo

James, lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande pour lui parler de sa dette de sang. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul siége dans la pièce, actuellement occupé par le postérieur de Potter, il s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, dans l'ombre en croisant les bras, attendant la suite des événements. Potter lui avait alors annoncé que ne voulant pas l'avoir sur le dos pour le reste de sa scolarité, il s'était renseigné sur les dettes de sang et avait fait deux découvertes intéressantes. La première étant qu'il pouvait l'en libérer quand il le souhaitait. Severus s'était alors avancé vers lui un presque sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'espoir, il était près à supporter les railleries de Potter si ça lui permettait de récupérer sa liberté.

-Mais tu te rends bien compte que ce ne serra pas gratuit, insinua alors suavement le gryffondor.

-Que veux-tu de moi, Potter, une énième humiliation publique je suppose… Cracha le serpentard.

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit quand il répondit.

-Non, ça je peux l'avoir quand je veux. Non, je veux te baiser ! Déshabilles-toi.

Severus blêmi en entendant ses mots. Puis replaçant son masque il fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition de son ennemi, avant de répliquer sarcastiquement :

-Non, je crois que je préfère encore te coller aux basques, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes en danger, ce que tu ne manqueras pas de faire, et que je puisse te sauver pour éponger ma dette.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie qu'il trouva close. Après quelques essais infructueux pour l'ouvrir, il tourna vers un Potter, toujours souriant, un regard noir.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance d'accepter ma proposition. Si tu es d'accord, je te promets de te libéré tout de suite après…Aller, Severus ne te fait pas prier, déshabilles-toi bien gentiment Susurra-t-il.

-Hors de question, Potter ! Laisses-moi sortir immédiatement ! Ragea Snape.

-Tu l'aura voulu. Répondit simplement le rouge et or. Avant de réciter « Par la dette que tu as envers mon sang pur, je t'ordonne de te déshabiller. »

Severus lui lança un regard assassin et tira encore une fois sur la poignée de la porte. Instantanément une douleur sans nom l'assaillit, pire encore que les doloris de Bellatrix, lui donnant l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il tomba aussitôt à genoux, et déchira le haut de sa robe, espérant que son obéissance ferait cesser la douleur. À son grand soulagement, la souffrance disparut immédiatement. Il finit de retirer sa robe sous le regard amusé de Potter, et attendit en caleçon, toujours à genoux.

-Complètement. Précisa James.

-Potter… Supplia Severus tremblant la tête baissait et les joues baignaient de larmes. James eut un claquement de langue impatient faisant frémir Severus qui s'empressa d'obéir.

-Viens, approche Severus. Appela plus doucement le gryffondor.

Severus tenta de se remettre debout avant de retomber lourdement à terre, ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutenant plus, il prit donc le partit de ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'à son tortionnaire qui le regardait faire avec un sourire plein de convoitise en ouvrant son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe déjà bien dressé. Quand Severus arriva à ses pieds, il glissa doucement un doigts sous son menton relevant vers lui, le visage de son ennemi de toujours, du pouce, il essuya doucement les sillons de larmes sur sa joue droite et dit presque gentiment.

-Tu sais déjà ce que j'attends de toi n'est-ce pas Sev ?

-Et lily ! Tu penses à Lily ? questionna le serpentard, espérant faire revenir son ennemi à la raison.

-Cette petite gourde ! Renifla James. Je me sers simplement d'elle pour jouer mon rôle de parfait gryffondor. Dépêches-toi Sev je commence à perdre patience !

Severus se contenta baissa les paupières en signe de reddition et se pencha vers l'érection du gryffondor pour la prendre délicatement en bouche avant de suivre docilement le rythme imposer par la main de Potter sur sa nuque. Se sentant au bord de la jouissance James lui avait alors tiré la tête en arrière par les cheveux et lui avait demandé de venir s'empaler sur lui. Severus l'avait supplié de renoncer à cette idée et son refus avait mis James dans une rage folle. D'un coup de pieds, il avait envoyé valser le Serpent sur le tapis avant de se jeter sur lui et de prendre brutalement sa virginité. Severus s'était laissé faire craignant que James ne réutilise la formule qui lui ferait souffrir mille morts. Potter s'était rapidement libéré en lui, puis rajusté, avant de lui dire sur le pas de la porte, avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Au fait Sev, en privé tu peux m'appeler James. Nous sommes intimes maintenant après tout.

Par la suite, Severus avait tenté comme il pouvait de résister à James, ignorant ses convocations, le menaçant de tout raconter au directeur, mais c'était peine perdu. S'il n'avait plus utilisé la fameuse formule, les vengeances de Potter n'en restaient pas moins terribles.

OoO Fin du Flash-back OoO

-Oui, je me souviens. Répondit doucement Severus en déboutonnant sensuellement sa robe de sorcier dans une ébauche de strip-tease. James aimait l'imaginer consentant et au vu de l'humeur du gryffondor il préférait tout faire pour lui faire plaisir, espérant par la même occasion le calmer. Sa robe glissa sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds rapidement suivi par le boxer. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux avant de ramper lascivement vers James.

-Je me souviens parfaitement. Ajouta Sev en se forçant à sourire tandis que James sortait son sexe tendu de son pantalon en lui jetant un regard concupiscent.

Arrivé à ses pieds Severus commença par taquiner du bout de la langue le gland du rouge et or avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup sec jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il sentit James se cambrer tentant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sev enchaîna les vas et viens vifs sur le sexe de son amant forcé le menant rapidement aux portes de la jouissance. James tira alors la tête de Severus en arrière.

-Grimpes sur moi. Haleta-t-il.

Severus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre à califourchon sur James qui le força à s'empaler durement sur son membre, Severus étouffa difficilement un gémissement de douleur et se mit à suivre de lui-même le mouvement imposé par les mains de James sur ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux, ses séances de tortures n'étaient pas toujours aussi terribles, parfois elles étaient bien pire, parfois à force de douceur de prévenance et de préparation, James réussissait vicieusement à lui faire prendre du plaisir, ces fois là était les plus horrible, il avait l'impression que son corps le trahissait, il avait l'impression de se trahir lui-même d'être soulager de ne pas souffrir. Ces fois-là quand les brumes de la jouissance se soulevaient, toujours séré dans les bras étrangement tendres de James, il devait se retenir de vomir.

-Regardes-moi ! Ordonna James

Severus ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour comprendre que le lion était sur le point jouir.

Il poussa à cri silencieux, sous l'effet de la douleur que lui provoqua le coup de reins libérateur de Potter, il n'avait pourtant pas peur des représailles que James ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir si sa plainte dépasser le volume sonore d'un murmure. C'était lâche de sa part, il le savait, mais ce dont il avait le plus peur c'était qu'on l'entende crier. Il gardait depuis le commencement de cette horreur le secret espoir que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Il savait que c'était impossible si personne n'était au courrant des tortures que lui faisait subir Potter mais, il préférait encore laisser James le souiller encore et encore plutôt que de laisser s'éteindre cette infime dernière lueur d'espérance en admettant la froide réalité. Contrairement à James personne ne l'appréciait, personne ne viendrait le sauver, jamais !

OOOoooOOOO

Voilà c'est fait cette histoire me trotter dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et bloquais totalement mon inspiration pour les autres fics je me suis donc décidé à l'écrire en espérant que l'inspi revienne.

J'espère que vous apprécieriez le style.

A bientôt pour d'autre aventure.

Chibi.

Ps : Reviews Please !


End file.
